This invention relates in general to money transfer methods and, more specifically, to systems and methods for matched money transfers.
Charities have embraced the Internet and other technologies that make raising money easier. Many charities have web sites, for example. Any technology that allows realizing donations or converting pledge is eagerly adopted by charities. For example, many charities accept credit cards today or allow periodic automatic debits to a donors account. Also, some web sites have specialized in providing information on a number of charities to assist others in selecting the best charity. Information on the purpose of the various charities, their efficiency and overhead, etc. may be provided to potential donors.
Corporations or other organizations occasionally offer gift matching programs to their employees or members. For example, a corporation may double any gift by also providing an equal amount to the receiver of the gift or donation. In this way, the organization can donate in a manner similar to its members.
In some countries, charitable gifts are given favorable tax treatment for individuals and/or businesses. Under some circumstances, proof of the gift may be required by the taxing authority. Canceled checks or receipts are useful for this purpose.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.